


Faithful till the end

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Cheating, Cheating is wrong, Episode: s03e08 Lovers Walk, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Willow and Xander make a better choice in 'Lover's Walk.'
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Faithful till the end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I decided to do this because….I am a goddamn moron with no life, LOL! Just kidding. I just wanted to address this bit in 'Lover's Walk' is all.

In the basement of the factory where Spike had locked up Willow and Xander, the former was pounding against the door with her shoulder, letting out a good grunt each time. After several hits, she heard Xander moan below. She came down to the bed to check on him. The side of his head was covered in dried blood.

"Xander?" She sat on the bed. "Are you okay?"

He tried to sit up.

"Dizzy", he winced. "Kind of nauseous, too. Do I remember having a fight with Spike?"

"You do", Willow said as Xander felt the caked blood on the side of his face.

"I won, right? Kicked his ass?" Xander asked.

"You were real brave. Do you need to barf?" Willow asked.

"No, I'll be okay", he looked around. "Where are we?"

"The factory" she said. "We're locked in the basement.

"That burnt-out place in the middle of nowhere? So we're pretty much in a 'scream all you want' scenario", Xander said in realization.

"Pretty much", Willow said.

"Why didn't he just kill us?" Xander asked.

"He-he wants me to do a love spell."

"What?"

"Drusilla broke up with him", Willow revealed.

"Gee, and we had all hoped those crazy kids would make it work", Xander muttered.

"He's out of control. I mean, not that he was Joe Restraint in the old days", Willow said.

Xander tried again to sit up. "So what are our options?" he winced.

"Well, I figure either... I refuse to do the spell and he kills us, or I do the spell and he kills us", Willow said glumly.

"Give me a third option", Xander requested.

"He's so drunk he forgets about us, and we starve to death. That's sort of the best one", Willow sighed.

"Will, we're not gonna die", he tried to get up, Willow helped. "If he's so drunk, he'll get sloppy, and then I'll make my move." They collapsed back onto the bed. "As long as my move doesn't involve standing up or using my limbs, we'll be okay."

Their fall put them very close to each other, and the temptation to kiss was strong.

"We're not supposed to", Willow said.

"Exemption for impending death situation", Xander reminded.

"I still don't think we should", Willow said to him. "I mean, how would you prefer to die?"

"What does that mean, Will?" Xander asked.

"Do you want our last moments to be us cheating on our partners?" Willow asked and Xander had no response. "I think I'd prefer to die proud that I was faithful till my last moment, even if the guy I lusted for was next to me."

Xander wanted to protest but realized she was right. Cordelia had abandoned all of her 'rich' friends to be with him. Cheating on her after that would be spitting on her face. She deserved better than that.

"Let's just hold each other as friends if we're gonna die", Xander said as the two hugged, closing their eyes.

Behind them Oz and Cordelia came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Xander said as the two looked up at them. "We thought we were gonna die, so we hugged each other."

"Yup", Willow nodded.

"Let's get you two out of here", Oz said as he and Cordelia helped the two up and they escaped the place, with Xander and Willow proud they had chosen their committed relationships over some lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am sure this is going to change Cordelia's arc a lot in the future if you think about it. If by the end of Season 3, she and Xander were still together, I doubt she would have gone off to LA like that and stopped being in touch with the Scoobies other than Willow.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't like Willow's and Xander's reasoning for the kiss at all. If I was them, I would wish to die proud that I was faithful to my partner till the end, even if the person I lusted for was with me.
> 
> But then again, I hated the Xander/Willow plot line in general, its one of the worst plot lines of the show, and was done to break up Xander and Cordy so she could move to Angel.
> 
> Sure I loved Cordelia in Angel a lot, and she is my 4th favorite Buffyverse character now, but I think she deserved better than being cheated on.
> 
> I also feel Xander gets much more flak for this than Willow does. I think that's because Cordy left Xander after this and her life got worse progressively (looking at you, Angel Season 4), while Willow and Oz got back together. So viewers probably see this as the start of Cordy's life going downhill, and see Xander as part of it, which is why he gets much more flak.
> 
> Though I love him a lot, I do admit the guy can frustrate me sometimes (His response to Buffy rejecting him, not telling Buffy that Willow could return Angel's soul, and a few more in the later Seasons). But I still love him and never got the full-blown hatred for his character, or Dawn's for the matter.
> 
> He was immature and kind of a creep in the beginning, which is why he wasn't off to a good start, but 3x13 onwards, the Zeppo did mature a lot.
> 
> As for Dawn, she can be annoying sometimes but I find her adorable, counting out some moments. The scene in 5x4 where the adults were talking and she was playing with a stethoscope, checking everyone's heartbeats, is next level adorable, even if its OOC for a kid her age.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
